


Companion

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #8: Companion</p><p>In which Loki considers past relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling well yesterday

For so long, Loki has been on his own.

Sure, he’s had people around him but it’s not the same as having a life partner, no matter if it be platonic or romantic.

Thor used to be his life partner. They were brothers once. They shared in everything, fought and played and lived. Once, Thor meant the world to him.

Now he is nothing to him.

He has once had a wife. Sigyn had been loyal but she had also been too good for him and he had never treated her right. But once, he had loved her still.

Angrboda had been ugly and horrible and much more like what Loki truly deserved. But that had been a shallow bond and he has hardly missed her since the fall.

The fall.

Since the fall, he has been alone, roaming the universe in the darkest corners, getting tangled up with all the wrong people.

But now, he’s found a partner. He has Tony and while Loki knows that what they have is not unbreakable (because he knows Tony will turn on him if he reverts back to his old ways and he knows that he just might do so anyway one day) it is strong. Tony puts up with an awful lot and Loki is more often than not annoyed with him to some degree.

But as he turns in bed that morning and spots Tony still sleeping next to him, he allows himself to feel lucky just this one time.


End file.
